


You're the worst, Kageyama.

by hyacinthusprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, boys who need to release their anger, i just wanted to write them fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthusprince/pseuds/hyacinthusprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Takeda isn't there to save Kageyama and Hinata from themselves and they end up with bloody noses and the power to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the worst, Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata and Kageyama fighting in Episode 24 kind of made me sad, and I was also frustrated the next episode would be the last one for the season so I put my anger into this piece. I think I feel better now. Kind of OOC, I think. I wrote this in like 30 minutes so it's whatever.

"Sorry." Kageyama said. There was a lump in his throat and he couldn't bring himself to look at the boy. His fist clinched the way it did when he wanted to hit something, but not here... He couldn't release himself now. Kageyama was so tense. His muscles were sore and he was finding it hard to even speak, but he pulled himself together for the sake of Hinata and his team. The king of the court was the king of facade too. "They totally read me in the end, " he mumbled. 

But Hinata wasn't having it. There was a faint trace of offense in his eyes, but mostly anger. "Shut the hell up!" Hinata was breathing hard, his nostrils flaring and the little hairs on his head rising into a fiery flame. He was  _ticked_  off. He couldn't fucking believe it. My god, he couldn't believe it.

Kageyama glared cautiously at him, but shook off his anger. He was tired and upset and he just wanted out. They lost the game, okay?  _He_  lost the game. They could have won if he had of just chose a safer route. Hinata was  _right there_  though; the perfect timing, perfect angle, and perfect position. His presence had made him feel superior, made his nervous heart a little more defiant, but his god-like hit was blocked and they fucking -

Kageyama wanted to punch something.

They fucking lost. Kageyama knew better to blame himself, but that fact didn't help the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was growing into a murderous sensation. 

Hinata couldn't believe what the raven-haired boy was spewing out of his mouth like a string of nonsense.  _Sorry, Kageyama said. Sorry my ass_ , thought Hinata, grabbing the boy tightly by the collar. His eyebrows furrowed in anger as he was face-to-face with the setter, breathing hard up at him. "What the hell does that mean, Kageyama?" he yelled. "Don't apologize to me!" Hinata didn't really want to hurt him, but there was this fire inside him he couldn't control. His grip tightened harder as he pushed Kageyama further to have them both falling; Kageyama onto his bottom, and Hinata positioned with one knee in between his legs and the other knee outside of them. 

Kageyama was stunned. 

"Don't," Hinata growled as he shook his head furiously. "Don't make it sound like tossing to me was a mistake!"

The setter stared at him a little longer before snarling back and reversing the position so that Hinata was instead at the bottom of him where he fucking belonged. "You dumbass," he scoffed. "I didn't really mean it like that. I meant..." he searched his mind for words but couldn't think when Hinata was inches away from his face with a homicidal glare. Why couldn't Kageyama have kept his mouth shut? Useless nonsense like this pissed him off. He held Hinata firmly into place so he couldn't move.

The smaller boy struggled against his arms. "Get the fuck off me, Kageyama! Get off me! Get off me!" But the attempt was useless under Kageyama's weight. 

_What a filthy mouth_ , Kageyama thought. _Absolute trash_. He wanted to choke him.

After Hinata settled down, he growled like a beast. "You said that as long as you're here, I'll be invincible! Sure, we lost and I'm upset about it too, Kageyama, but don't act like our special toss wasn't worth it. Like, _I_ wasn't worth it."

Kageyama stayed silent. 

"Unless you think I am," Hinata's eyes narrowed at him dangerously. When Kageyama didn't respond, he continued.

"Then you're weak." Hinata sort of laughed, but it was the sickening kind of laugh. The one that made even the innards of Kageyama's body cower in fear. "You think that eveything's about you, don't you? We're _all_ upset, Kageyama. After the team lost I felt like crying, you know. Just because today's game didn't go your way, doesn't mean that the world's over, King."

At the sound of that word, Kageyama twitched and brought his hands up to Hinata's neck, grasping hold of the fragile thing. "Don't call me that."

"What?" Hinata taunted. "King?"

"I'll kill you, Hinata." His grip tightened, making the smaller boy's eyes water at the corners. 

"King," Hinata managed breathlessly and Kageyama released his hold and punched him square in the nose, drawing blood to drip down into his mouth.

"Don't _ever_ call me that, damn it!"

Hinata was clasping his nose like a child and crying and shaking his head at the same time that made Kageyama spring to tears as well. He was still holding him down and Kageyama was looking down at him like he couldn't just believe what happened when Hinata leaned forward to head butt him in the face with all of his might.

"Fuck," Kageyama swore. "Fuck." He lifted one hand to hold his nose, noticing how it was starting to feel slimy with blood. Kageyama felt dizzy and heavy and he wished this fight was over already. Their fights were always over in a matter of days, just like how this one would be. Right? If he wasn't crying before, he was definitely crying now, and Hinata was crying too, and they couldn't stop. And Kageyama dropped his body weight and head to fall in between the space of Hinata's ear and shoulder.

"I hate you." Kageyama mumbled through the clothing fabric on Hinata's shoulder. His voice sounded far away.

"Right back at you," Hinata spat.

There was a moment of silence except for the sniffling of blood every few moments. 

"I was starting to trust you. We were getting along today. I messed up."

"Fuck you, Kageyama."

Kageyama sobbed for a few seconds on Hinata's shoulder, smearing his bloody face on his uniform. It was getting darker outside, he realized. The team was probably looking for them. Their current position was awkward, leaning on top of one another like this, but none of them cared enough to move. They were thinking about how they were going to get away with murder.

Kageyama was calm again when he looked up at Hinata, who stared furiously up at the clouds above him, eyes searching something that's not tangible. Kageyama leaned up on one elbow and brought his face to the corner of Hinata's mouth, his lips reaching the edge, but not quite kissing him, just touching, just brushing. He wasn't sure why he did it. Was he losing his mind? He could feel Hinata's heart slow and his eyes widen at the touch. And Hinata suddenly moved to slap him,  _hard_ , across the face. 

"You're the worst, Kageyama." 

Kageyama shouldn't have expected anything else. "Tell me something I don't know, you dumbass."


End file.
